


viva las vegas

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [76]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eloping, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: Derek narrows his eyes. “Are you drunk?”“What? No!” Stiles glares at him. “You know I didn’t –”“Are you awake?”“What –”“Because that was the worst proposal ever.”





	viva las vegas

Stiles yawns for what feels like the tenth times. It’s four in the morning and Scott’s bachelor party is still going strong, well – at least for Scott. “I feel old.” Stiles mumbles, resting his head on Derek’s shoulder.

Derek snorts, circles Stiles’ shoulders with his arm and brings him closer. “Wanna go to our room?”

“No.” Stiles whines. They are in Vegas and Scott is dancing on top of a table, drunk on the wolfsbane whiskey Derek managed to sneak into the club – Stiles’ boyfriend is skilled like that. Stiles should’ve been having fun with his best friend, not thinking about collapsing on a bed and sleeping until noon. “I promised him we’d have fun.”

“We had.” Derek answers softly. “You got a lap dance from a stripper, we filmed Scott doing tequila shots off of Jackson’s chest and then you lost fifty bucks trying to play poker against Isaac.” The video of Scott licking tequila off of Jackson’s belly button is going to be a  _hit_ at home, but  _damn_ , Isaac is an awfulliar, Stiles is never going to live that down. “Scott won’t be mad if we leave.”

“But I was supposed to take care of him after he got drunk! I’m his best man!” Alcohol doesn’t really do it for Stiles anymore, he’s not a big fan of losing control of his actions after – well,  _everything_ , so he just sits and watches, sometimes even films stuff. For blackmail purposes, of course.

“Isaac can do that. He’s not that drunk.” Derek juts his chin towards where Isaac is hitting it off with the waitress. Stiles smiles softly, the girl is giggling and Isaac’s blush is adorable. “Come on,” he stands up, pulls Stiles with him, “let’s go to bed.”

Stiles sighs, squeezes Derek’s hand. “'kay. But I demand blowjobs in the morning.”

Derek snorts. “You always do.”

Stiles smiles, following Derek towards the exit. Their hotel is a short walk from the club and even though it’s almost four-thirty in the morning, the streets are packed with people coming and going.

The wind is chilly so Stiles holds Derek’s arm and takes advantage of the fact that his boyfriend is practically a furnace. “Do you think Scott will remember anything?”

Derek shakes his head, smirking. “I hope not. It will be funnier when we show him the videos.”

Stiles laughs, turns to stare at Derek’s smiling face. Five years, he sighs, and this man still takes his breath away. “Would you want that?”

Derek stops walking, gives him a quizzical look.“What?”

“A bachelor party.” Stiles explains. “Before we get married.” He adds and then immediately freezes.

They’ve been living together for the past two years, sharing a house, bills and even sometimes a car, when Stiles’ Jeep breaks down. They made their own routine after some fights about who gets to wash the dishes or take out the trash and it was all very nice until Derek brought home an abandoned cat he found on the street.

Derek’s apologetic face was enough for Stiles to decide the cat  _had_  to stay, and that he wanted to  _marry_  the hell out of this guy that could rip someone’s throat out as easily as he could kiss Stiles good morning every day.

That was six months ago and  _now_ , in Vegas, at his best friend’s bachelor party, Stiles’ sleep-deprived mind decides it’s time to say something.

_What. The. Hell._

“I –” Stiles tries to say as Derek continues to stare, “I don’t –”

Derek narrows his eyes. “Are you drunk?”

“What?  _No!_ ” Stiles glares at him. “You know I didn’t –”

“Are you awake?” Derek asks again.

“What –” Stiles repeats, confused.

“Because that was the worst proposal ever.” Derek continues, never letting go of Stiles’ hand. “But if you mean it –”

“Of course I meant it!” Stiles insists. “I’ve been wanting to propose for six months now! It’s not my fault I don’t have a filter when I’m tired. You  _know_ that.” Stiles has been known for making some weird confessions when he’s sleepy. The first time he said ‘I love you’ to Derek he actually fell asleep before Derek could answer. The next morning was really embarrassing.

“Right.” Derek nods to himself, the tip of his ears turning red as he looks around. There are people walking past them, but no one seems to be paying attention to their conversation. “I was planning to propose too.” He confesses softly, slipping a hand in the pocket of his jacket. When Stiles spots the little velvet box in Derek’s hand, he gasps. “I never thought about getting a bachelor party,” he says, “ _fuck_ , I didn’t even think I would get married. And then  _you_  showed up and I just – I just kept thinking about keeping you. Nothing else.”

Stiles bites at his lip, not taking his eyes from the box. “I love you.” He says, finally looking up and smiling at the man that changed his life, made him feel loved and wanted and  _cherished._  “I wanna keep you too.” Stiles takes his hand and leans in to press a kiss on Derek’s lips as an idea begins to form in his head. “We should do it now.” He whispers, taking the box from Derek’s hand and smiling playfully.

Derek blinks, confusedly. “What.”

Stiles keeps smiling, waving the box as Derek watches him with an arched eyebrow. “What happens in Vegas doesn’t always have to  _stay_  in Vegas.”

When they just started dating Stiles used to worry he was more invested in their relationship than Derek. Every day he’d wait for the other shoe to drop, for Derek to finally realize Stiles wasn’t what he wanted.

Boy was he  _wrong_.

That smile on Derek’s face now just proves it. Stiles  _is_  everything Derek wants, just like Derek is everything Stiles had been waiting for.

“You’re crazy.” Even as he says it, Derek begins to walk towards Stiles, smiling like he can’t believe this is their life.

“Crazy for  _you,_ baby.” Stiles teases, making Derek shake his head fondly. “Shall we?” He gestures towards the closest wedding chapel with one hand and reaches out for Derek with the other.

Unsurprisingly, Derek takes it.

–

“We just ruined Allison’s plans.” Stiles laughs, collapsing on the bed with Derek next to him. Married sex is  _awesome_ , Stiles decides, and they should do it again after some much needed nap.

It’s five-thirty in the morning and Stiles is now a married man.  _Fuck yes._

“She was going to throw the bouquet at you.” Stiles completes, turning to watch his  _husband_. “Scott told me.” Drunk Scott has no filter and it’s fucking hilarious.

Derek shrugs, throws an arm over Stiles’ chest. “She’ll get over it.”

“ _Or_ ,” Stiles brightens up, “we don’t tell them. Make it a surprise.”

“You can’t lie to Scott.  _Or_  your dad.” Derek points out, mouthing at Stiles’ neck lazily.

“Good point.” Stiles concedes, yawning again. “I’m gonna sleep now.” He whispers.

“Okay.” Derek whispers back, resting his head on Stiles’ shoulder. “Love you.”

Stiles kisses the top of his  _husband’s_  head and closes his eyes. “Love you, too.”

–

“Guess who got married!” Stiles shouts, all but waving his left hand in front of Scott’s face when they finally meet for lunch later that day.

Derek shakes his head, the tip of his ears going pink as people around them start to stare. “I regret everything.” He mutters, but when Stiles turns to smile brightly at him Derek smiles back just as happily.

He loves him, really.


End file.
